


SurfaceTale

by Gamessence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamessence/pseuds/Gamessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where Sans is the player. Alphys experiment goes wrong and he ends up on the surface. Discovered by frisk, he can learn to love her friends, pass them by to get home, or worse. Kill them all on a genocidal run.</p><p>(I changed the title.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S 1AM AND I'M TRIED AF SO PLEASE EXCUSE ANY TERRIBLE WRITING IN THIS PROLOGUE!! ADDITIONAL TAGS WILL BE ADDED SOON AAAAAAAAAAAAA

My bones were rattling, the noise was the only thing shaking the cold night air besides the every breath taken by the sobbing teen. They were w-sitting on the snow, using their arms to lean over the dead elder females body. Shaking heavily as they proceeded to unwrap the necklace the adult wore.

It was a heart-locket. The teenager slipped it on along with stealing the knife from the corpse. Her eyes filled with anguish and determination. One of them, even glowing red with it. She pushed up and never taking her eyes off me. She stood glaring at me. 

“This was a lovely night, wasn’t it? Crows squawking. Evergreens still in bloom. On nights like these, skeletons like you…should be cracking to pieces.” The child rushed towards me with the knife, piercing my noisy ribcage. Now a long scar housed itself there. 

“I guess it was…knife to meet you.” I managed out with a chuckle. The kid still locking focus with me as determination continued to brighten their now red cold eyes.

I woke up with a jolt. Papyrus yelling how great he was as I heard clattering in the kitchen of his spaghetti. This happened again and again. Always ending in the same place. The kid taking my life since I took their…friends? I could never remember the conversations or faces. Just that one kid and their determination to kill me as revenge. 

I needed to walk this off. I got off the couch and opened the door. “I’M GOING OUT FOR A BIT PAPS.” I yelled loudly hoping he’d hear over his cooking. “ALRIGHT BE BACK SOON THE SPAGGETTIS ALMOST READY!” “REMEMBER, DON’T INVITE ANY…IMPASTAS WHILE I’M GONE!” I shouted. Waiting for his angered reply to my fantastic pun.

“SSAAAANNNSS!!!”


	2. Needing Help

I never could understand. Those nightmares never made any damn sense. No monster could pass the surface without a human soul with them. Where would I even get a human SOUL? Why would I just...leave everyone behind like that? I wouldn't. But that nightmare seemed too real to just be a random thing I cooked up some where in my skull. Maybe I'm thinking about this too much. Papyrus and Undyne must've been chatting while I was napping or something. Anything to trigger that really. I wouldn't murder a human without reason.

I listened to the snow crunch under my feet as I walked aimlessly along with my thoughts. Not really paying any attention to the scenery around me. Something felt coldly familiar about those nightmares. They're nothing like the ones I use to get. There was always that genocidal human clouding my thoughts. I don't think I ever caught her name. She wouldn't stop killing us. Once she got bored she just avoided us all and went straight home after taking Asgores soul like the cruel being she was. Only I remembered her though. Every time I brought it up they would mention never talking to the human. I assumed I was the only one who remembered. 

I paused in my tracks once I realised I had paps phone with me. I accidentally took it to look at some updates to make sure no one is harassing or tracking Papyrus. Along with the fact I don't need him learning any new monster slang. The phone was going off. Playing "Bonetrousle," my brothers favoured instrumental beat. I turned on the phone and selected accept to activate the incoming call. "H-hello?" A nervous familiar stuttering female voice started speaking. "P-papyrus? Y...you there?" Alphys. I wonder what the yellow lizard wanted this time. "Uh..No. Paps is at home. But hey, It's your ol' bone buddy Sans!" A moment of hesitation took place. Before the voice continued.

"A-ah. Of...Of course. I...was hoping to g...get Undyne but I g-guess you could be s..some help..." I started tapping my foot anxiously now. What had happened? Was there a new human? No. There couldn't be. It was probably a new experiment or she was looking to vent. "Help with what, Alphys?" Again, another few seconds of awkward silence. "I..its hard to.....to ex-explain...j..just come over here...q-quickly please." The phone clicked as the call ended. Time to take some shortcuts. If it was hard to explain it was definitely complicated, which means I should get over there quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if its OOC or not. I'm trying to learn the personalities and I have no idea if I did them both correctly. If I can't get a socially awkward lizard and a worried watchful skeleton correctly then I have no idea if I can do the rest of the cast.


	3. The Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh some of this is based on my headcanons.  
> Sorry if anything is OOC.  
> Want me to fix one of the characters since its OOC?  
> Just comment on it.

I had taken the shortcut to Hotland and went into Alphy's lab. Still a slob as usual. I feel proud, in a way. Being lazy takes a lot of skill since you gotta learn to chill out and relax every once in awhile. It's hard when you fear almost anything. Alphys gets scared of a lot of things at times. While thinking of the times Alphys slipped up. Especially on trying to break the barrier by pushing DETERMINATION down monsters throats. Even worse she lied to the families about it. It's good that I have this ability to see through people. She wanted to test Papyrus. I straight up told her it wasn't happening.

I went through her "Bathroom" which was actually just the elevator to her actual lab. Her pigsty of a house was just to trick people into thinking it was her lab. She could never let anyone know her dirty secrets. She knows I snoop a lot and go where I please. It was a matter of time before I found her dark little secrets. After the elevator went down, I exited and walk through the dark gloomy halls. Eventually passing by the dead monitors of the once existing journal entries that flashed there. Proceeding to past by the sticky dustful tables.

"O-oh...H..hey there S-sans!" The voice squeaked out as she stopped washing something in the sink. Whatever it was, it was an odd glowing red. She had spare DETERMINATION, didn't she? She must've tried to make something. Oh god Alphys what have you done now? I walked closer to her. She had something behind her back now. "What is it. Why did you bring me here...Whats behind your back."

"S-sans..I need...I need you to...be calm. T-this is...is difficult. T-too explain..." She stuttered and it was taking her forever to make a sentence. I was already annoyed enough with the thought of her using that stuff. We were suppose to save it in case a human came along and got injured. "Alphys we agree'd to never use DETERMINATION enless- " She looked annoyed and quickly interjected. 

"I uh-understand the agr-agreement b..b..but I got p-permission from Asgore on this pr-project...L-long ago!" She managed to break out in one breath as she pulled out the project. It was covered in a towel cloth. She removed it quickly, revealing a new button. "F-fight, A-act,Items and M-mercy...." The small yellow female looked up at me. "F-flee." she uttered out. "T..the human c...could quickly l..leave." she gulped. "N...no harm done!" Nervous anxiety filled her tone and she sweated so much now. "....." Looking for any approval I assume. Sure it was a good idea to make sure the human was safe if it wasn't genocidal like the last. Why would Asgore request such a thing? I have a feeling she's lying about this. "Listen. Listen good." Fear sparked across the doctor's face. "This is the last project you're gonna do using that crap. Capiche?" Alphys overly nodded out of pure anxiety. "I u-underst-stand S-sans." 

"Good." I took the button from her. Observing it. I could still somewhat of the sticky substance on it, it runned me cold inside. She had taken blood from an innocent human for projects. I know Alphys made her fall ill due to taking away most of her determination. She was lucky enough to have escaped to the surface with how low her determination became. She must've gotten help. Never came back after that neutral run of hers. Couldn't blame her since I would've done the same thing, not even glancing back at the place. I sighed. "S-so...W-will you test it?" 

"Of course. Why waste something...precious." I purposely said that last word to get on her nerves. Her eyes widened as she shook. Knowing that I hinted at that filthy little thought that became her idea. That became the fall of a good-hearted human. She's the reason the girl became genocidal. She could only use so much DETERMINATION on resets for revenge. She must've left not only since she was sick, but along with out of spite. Since Alphys cowardly ran away each time. Out of the humans grasp. I'll always hate Alphys for what she's done but thats in the past now. I gripped the button hard. First that child and just remembering her wanting Papyrus to be next...

"S-sans?" I must've been dazing off too long. "Alright. I'm ready." She pointed at a switch in front of her. Humans couldn't see them but we could. They would start a fight. I stepped onto the switch, instigating the confrontation. "I-it takes a r-round o-or two..." After that I selected ACT. I checked her current status. She didn't have a lot of HP along with a very low defense. I looked up at her as she chose ACT and did the same thing. Noticing my very low status. Hey, do I look like someone who requires LOVE? 

"A-alright. I..It should be there now!" She was shaking with excitement but I knew she was slightly worried about it failing. "Should be under MERCY." I looked at the Mercy button and selected it. Now there was two options. Mercy and Flee. I selected Flee. The button suddenly cracked and oozed out red. Alphys stared in horror as the red liquid fell to the floor and surrounded me in a circle. Everything turned red before blacking out. All I heard was Alphys calling out my name as I fell.


	4. Pay better attention Sans!

I harshly exhaled a breath that I held in to brace myself. I quickly leaned against a tree that stood next to me, it seemed to be an evergreen tree coated in snow. I looked up as I noticed the odd glowing up in the sky. My entire frame shook as I realised where I was. The sky was a dark navy blue with little white dazzling dots. There was a giant white orb in the sky. There's no way that Alphys sent me here. But the atmosphere was a big enough scream about where I was. That flee button had brought me to the world everyone dreamt of seeing.

I was on the surface. That was the only logical explanation unless the button failed and put me to sleep. It's possible this was all a dream. The dreams usually did feel this real, may aswell continue on the way they did. Don't wanna be here forest of my life. Hahaha, even when I'm lost I can still be a fungi. Heh. I better move on.

I looked to the right of the tree I leaned against. The row of evergreens seemed never ending. Maybe since there wasn't a lot of light the lunar rock provided. I pushed away from the tree, stumbling since the roots underneath the snow were very uneven. I run off down the direction since It seemed so familiar. Eventually I came near an area where there was less snow and somewhat hard dirt. I was completely lost now. Surrounded by trees and stuck in a dirt circle. Not knowing which path to take. The nightmare usually sped up by now to that one fight. Great I was lost in a world that I shouldn't be in. Goddamit. GODAMMIT! GOD FUCKING DAMN YOU ALPHYS. If she didn't mess with that fucking DETERMINATION shit I wouldn't be in this mess. Was this her plan all along? Send me away so she could experiment with that again? Who would she even...

No. NO. NO! NO! NO! I have to get back. Right now. I can't let her use Papyrus as an experiment. He's only 13 year old, he's still a kid he shouldn't have his life taken away so early. I can't allow this I can't I have to get back. When I do I'm gonna show Alphys a bad time. No, I'm gonna show her hell if she even thinks about touching Paps. I stopped. Realising I stomped into a random direction while following this enraging thought. I heard cracking, that must've been what snapped me out of it.

I fell forward and ended up rolling down what I imagined to be a hill at least. I heard rupturing as I kept falling down. My bones must've been breaking, this definitely wasn't gonna end well. I knew that seconds before I felt blackness take over again. Not just that but I heard footsteps approaching my scratched up body. So this is how it ends I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG. I'VE BEEN SLEEPING AND GOING PLACES ALL WEEKEND.  
> I HOPE THERE'S NO OOC IN THIS.  
> I'LL TRY MY HARDEST TO BUST OUT CHAPTER 5 TOMORROW.  
> PLEASE HAVE A GOODNIGHT I LOVE YOU ALL.


	5. Waking up in a...Heartfelt place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THAT IT'S LATE AGAIN.  
> A WRITERS BLOCK HIT AND I KEPT PUTTING IT OFF.  
> I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT IN THE NEXT  
> TWO DAYS.

I stood in a flower full of buttercups. It was all so calm which contrasted with my usual daily dose of nightmares. The flowers danced as they were strung by the strings of the wind. I looked up at the pale blue sky. Only two or three stray puffy white little clouds. Some trees were at the edge of my vision. I could hear the birds chirping from them. Singing their little melodies that made me feel so content in this yellow field. I felt a grin come to my face as I closed my eyes. The sweet breezy air blowing against me so calmly. It was a beautiful day outside today. The birds were singing and the flowers are blooming.

"On days like these kids like you....Should be burning in hell." I heard a metallic swing come from behind me as I felt my back bones rupture. Falling forward as I now laid on the ground. Slowly opening my eyes. The flowers were scarce now along with the sound of birds. The sky's once cloudless beauty gone and now full of menacing dark clouds. Footsteps came from behind me. "I remember every bit of our dialogue, Sans" The voice was so familiar yet so unrecognizable. It sent shivers through me hearing the voice say my name with such deep hatred. I have to know this person but nothing is coming to me. "I'm going to have my revenge, Sans." She said the words slowly, pronouncing each one to show how enraged she was. Once her soft footsteps stopped when they were right beside me she raised one of her feet and stomped right onto my head. Shattering it to pixels I assumed.

I gasped for air as I sat up but oddly enough something held me back. I looked down when my eyes finally adjusted to the dark. I almost leaped out of my bones at the sight. A little human girl had her arms wrapped around me and was laying her head against my ribs. A red blanket with hearts on it covered us as I adjusted my sight to observe the rest of the room. There was a bunch of posters with guys that I assumed was some boy band this kid must be into. The words on the posters in bright bold white letters saying "The Shmorky Boys." I almost cringed at the name. The rest of the room was pretty simple. The bed we were laying on was in the corner of the white room. On the wall that is opposite of us had a cute pink dresser that also had hearts on it. Hearts must be a reoccurring symbol for this kid. On top of the dresser was a tv but it seemed to be off. It was a black tv and was probably one of the only things in this kids room that wasn't red with hearts. Not that the heart thing was bad. The wall that stood at the end of the room had a closet. A poster covered the door of it with another "The Shmorky Boys!" Gee what a fangirl this kid is.

"Huh...? You're awake..?" I suddenly jumped due to being startled. Well looks like the kids awake. I've probably got a lot to explain. She probably does too. Will one of those things be the Shmorky Boys?


End file.
